villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yosemite Sam
Yosemite Sam is one of the main antagonists of the Looney Tunes franchise, along with Marvin the Martian and Elmer Fudd. He is Bugs Bunny's arch-nemesis that Bugs can duke it out with more than Elmer and replace him as his new nemesis. In fact, he is the antagonist originally designed to be a replacement of Elmer when it became apparent that Bugs Bunny's continual defeat of the dimwitted hunter was verging on Bugs being a bully - so they went about creating a deliberately more villainous individual in the form of the explosive, obstreperous, uncontrollable, bad-tempered, impatient, and violent Yosemite Sam, though Sam fared no better against Bugs Bunny and was soon to become hopelessly tricked by the rabbit continually as is the fate of all Looney Tunes villains. He becomes Bugs's other arch-nemesis and a better opponent to him. Appearance Yosemite Sam is usually depicted as a human cowboy with a fiery temper and a hatred of rabbits to match. He is also very trigger-happy and will start firing his trademark revolvers, rifles, flintlock guns, etc. at any moment, he isn't the brightest of villains though - in fact he can probably be considered extremely stupid at times and is easily tricked into humiliating and/or painful situations. Like any good villain Yosemite Sam keeps coming back despite his continual failings but he doesn't seem to be any wiser for it, still falling for the same old tricks - of course this is a trait common to many cartoon villains, not just Yosemite Sam. Sam has also been given names like Square-Deal Sam, Sea-goin' Sam/Sam the Pirate (his name in France instead of Yosemite Sam), Sam-Duke of Yosemite, Riff-Raff Sam, Sam Schultz, Sam Von Schmam the Hessian, Yosemite Sam of Outer Space, K'chutha Sa'am, and many other aliases. Gallery Yosemite Sam.png|Sam's evil grin in 24 Carrot Rabbit. 13594-elmer-fudd-hunting-bugs-bunny 1920x1080.jpg|Sam's evil stare in High Diving Hare Bb ht02.jpg|Sam's evil laugh in Hare Trigger I BLEW MY STACK!!.png|Sam's villain song, Blow My Stack Yosemite_Sam_by_chaosengine77.jpg|Sam brandishing his guns. Yosemite SamLooneyTunes .jpg|Sam clipart Bugs-Bunny-Rides-Again-showdown.jpg|Sam facing Bugs in Bugs Bunny Rides Again Daffy-grills-Yosemite-Sam.jpg|Sam facing Daffy 1000px-Chrome 2012-11-14 13-36-24-74.jpg|Sam facing Tina Tumblr lvvc44JHpw1r1mrpw.jpg|Sam in a Battle of Wits with Bugs in The Fair-Haired Hare Party.png|Sam with Marvin the Martian Tunesquad7.jpg|Sam with Elmer Fudd in Space Jam MV5BMjg5MTE0Nzg3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzgzNzc2. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Sam with Mr. Chairman Tumblr_lzkrqyC25Q1qis6pso5_1280.jpg|Sam with Bob Smith fearsome five.jpg|Sam with Taz, Wile E., Marvin & Elmer char_30626_thumb.jpg|K'Chutha Sa'am Wabbit Yosemite Sam.jpg|Sam in Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production Yos_Sam.jpg|Yosemite Sam in "Family Guy". Yosemite Sam.jpg Navigation Category:Poachers Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Greedy Category:Dimwits Yosemite Sam Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Ensemble Category:Outlaws Category:Insecure Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:On & Off Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Crossover Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Game Bosses Category:Xenophobes Category:Gangsters Category:Gamblers Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Friend of the hero Category:Abusers Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Manipulator